Alcohol, Acting, and A Romance
by CK Swan
Summary: (Notable: Features Elsanna) Anna is an established director who hires Elsa as an actor... (Yawn, let's spice things up!)As an adult, Anna has changed her personality, and her preference of women over men. Her light personality has now been changed to a strong, strict, yet nice lady in the film industry. She's booking Elsa to be in her new play, but will they be more than friends?
1. Chapter 1

Anna POV

I could see a person with white hair and red lips in my peripheral vision. "Hello, My name is Elsa and I am auditioning for the leading role in the film Mile a Minute." She said, her voice as thick as acid. She was practically catering sex appeal. But I was past my lesbian days, men were better for the family the press wants. So I paid attention to her script, noticing the plot, it was about her family being caught as the guilty people in the big oil spill that had just happened. Elsa had had so much preparation for this role it was impossible to say no to her. "Ok, next one on the listing!" I yelled like I was the director of Elsa, but I felt more like an observer of her. From her toe to her crystal white hair, she was perfection. Her cheeks were the color of gum, and her eyelashes were thick and naturally black.

I saw a few other people after Elsa, but none were the same. Most were sweating as the nerves got to them, while Elsa was relaxed and filled with beauty. I guess she had some kind of advantage with her beauty, but her acting was exceptional too. Weekly I would discuss my thought process in my diary, as cliche as that is. I also discussed with my boyfriend Hans, and he was almost campaigning for Elsa to have the role. After his approval, I hugged him, white leather jacket and all.

Elsa POV

I was on the rail-road getting ready to leave for Hollywood. When I got there, I went to my warehouse-looking apartment. Then I was off to my new audition for the movie with the director Anna, who was more like a stern lecturer than a director. When I got there, the environment was like something out of a movie. So I tried to experiment with some new methods of acting, and she loved it.

Anna POV

I went to bed at eight O'clock at night after confirming that Elsa was being the lead role. When I hit the bed, my back was as stiff as a fork. Then I drifted into the inevitable sleep.

"It's genetics Hans! I'm her sister, and if she is to wed you, she'll find out about our affair! This is the ideal time to kill her. Before authority gets involved. There will be no more experimentation with this. I need you to tell me, solid as a stone, that you can kill Anna." A strange female voice said as I began to bound onto the floor. Was I high or drunk? Was I finally close to death, or just imagining this? I began to shout, "Hey!" I opened my white door to find a lady with short brown hair and a purple dress. In her hands, in fine print, was truth she was my sister. She lunged at me, and tried to counter me, but I was stronger. Like a yeti, I tossed her easily, clawing into her leg with my sharp nails. "I reckon you wouldn't want to do that, _partner._ " I stated as anticipation filled the air. I tried to resist kissing her, but I couldn't hold back my passion for green eyes. "Our association with each other, is done. I'm the creator of the most famous movies in the world. I'm getting awards daily, so killing me would be awarding you a one-way ticket to jail." I whispered, shoving her past Hans. "Good, now leave!"

 **DON DON DON DON DON DON DON DON DON DON DON DON DON DON DON DOOOOOOON**

 **I own nothing, please don't get me bankrupt!**

 **BTW Anna's relation with Rapunzel doesn't exist, you'll find out WHY Rapunzel made up the sister thing next chapter.**


	2. Chapter 2

**This is for all my reviewers and fans who won my heart with their kind words! :)**

Anna POV

I wanted to go to sleep, to relax, to finally get rid of my aching pain to see Elsa again, but I couldn't with my so called boyfriend at my side and my "sister" at my other. "So, is that dress what you call fashion?" I snapped, as Hans set a partition with his arms between Rapunzel and I. Luckily I assured him that a division wasn't needed. What was needed was talking, but you couldn't pay Hans or Rapunzel even a cent just to say one word. They were hugging in an unbreakable bundle that honestly, I didn't want to join. I tried to make Hans talk for the fifth time when someone else came through the door.

Elsa POV

I decided to swallow up all the courage I had and went to open Anna's door. She had texted me, blabbering about me being some remedy from her pain in life and that she needed... help? I slowly opened the door, and as I did, I saw wine glasses spewed on the ground, a half-drunk, half-sober Anna growling at A woman in a purple dress hugging Hans. Every organ in my body ached in understanding of Anna's pain and I immediately rushed over to her. "Holy crap Anna, what's going on?" I didn't have a Breathalyzer on me, but I knew Anna was drunk enough that she wouldn't be able to drive a vehicle of an sort. Her body wasn't functioning properly at all, swaying in different directions and making slurred words that probably sounded clear to her. *

"For Pete's sake Elsa, just kiss me already!" Anna yelled as her figure lurched over and our lips met. I wanted to walk away, but something seemed so right about this kiss. I didn't pay attention to Hans or the other woman as I slipped my tongue in, battling for dominance. As we parted, she fell back on her heel, almost tripped over, but fell onto me as we crashed into the ground. I think she took it in a different perception than I saw it, as she started kissing me again, while I pushed myself up, stumbling over her laying body. When I got up, those two people had left, and were running across Anna's large lawn.

Anna POV

I wanted to beat myself up, to cry, to feel pain. What I did was in an explosion of reckless behavior, I should have never offended Rapunzel, kissed Elsa, or let Hans and Rapunzel get away. But when I made contact with Elsa, it was like a drug, something I wanted all the time and every day. But now I had regained consciousness, and I was as hungover as fuck. Picking up the pieces, I remember Elsa carrying me upstairs and laying me on the bed. I was so stupid, I had just allowed a simple manifestation of how much I love Elsa to slip through, and now it was definitely going to screw up my work life. Especially my perfect record, I had never smoked pot in my life, gotten drunk on purpose, or smoked a cigarette. Now I would spawn a revolution of paparazzi at my house. I looked at the diagram me and my friend's did on the human heart in college. That should have been a caveat, a warning of what will ruin love for me one day. Will I start over in love? Assembling a life again will be hard. But I'm the champion at assembling people together at the right time for the right roles. Routing together the right scenes at the right times. And most importantly, moving the audience. You will never dispose of my movies once they are out, just like how you never dispose of life. I tore my life apart, now I will mend it together, because I am a director.

 *** I put an Asterisk there so you would understand why the words were clear in Anna's head.**

 **Ok, what do you think, more or should I toss think in the ashcan (AKA trash)? Echo me your thoughts, and please review! I have more chapters in stock. Almost a liter in fact. My followers are a new acquisition and I will treasure them forever! Ok I know you don't want this to be a paragraph long so bye! Smiling right now! :) #FanFever**


	3. Chapter 3

**So, in conclusion to 4 new followers, :O! I am going to continue the story, but I need a lead male role in Mile a Minute to make Anna jealous, so if you have any suggestions of who that person should be, let me know! Executing Jealousy is not one of my talents, so bear with me here. And remember, I come out with new Frozen/Disney/FNAF stories monthly!**

Elsa POV

After what happened with Anna, I wasn't sure I was ready for the harsh tabloids and paparazzi in the film industry. Everyone had their analysis on how she "wasted her life" and "will never get the same love and fame as before". It was obvious who the supplier of these rumors was Hans and that young girl. Better add some criticism in there for me too, because I was in the tabloids as well. Poor Anna, was it possible that deep down she actually liked me? That she accepted me for my identity and not just my beauty?

Anna POV

Elsa had one quality that Hans never had, she cared about me. For the past hours while I was wetting the bed with my puke, she helped me and told me that Hans and that woman would get into trouble for cheating on me and faking that she was my sister. She was the organizer of getting my life back, but I needed to do it myself. So, walking up to her, I gathered the courage to talk to her. "Listen Elsa," I began, marking hearts in my wooden floor with my heels. "You're the diagram of what a perfect woman is. You stun everyone you meet, and I don't deserve you. When we kissed, I have to admit it, we were like a chemical bond." I wanted to run back to the toilet to act like I was sick again, but I had to tell her what she needed to know. "I have to call for a... suppression to your help." I said as I tugged at the fabric of my skirt. All of a sudden, a fleet of words spilled from Elsa's mouth. "Oh my god I knew I never should have stayed, it's just that you were yellow and sick and hungover! I'm such a novice at these kinds of things, it's just, I thought you loved me or something! I thought that kiss was more than a way to get away from the dispute!" After the fountain of words was done spewing, my heart was empty. I was an elitist, always wanting the the best people to be with me.

 _1 Week Later_

After a week, I was finally ordering people around again. Every day was a new adventure, especially with Elsa around. By the way, no commentary on our relationship, because it already exists. After a seminar of talking, misunderstanding, and rearranging, it turns out she actually _hoped_ that I liked her. Finally, I was the champion of my life, and nothing could put that in the way. Except, of course, the recipient of the lead male role in the story.

 **Neat cliffhanger huh? Now don't be throwing a funeral for my story anytime soon, things are getting intense. I'll be around for at least another century. Jk, I'm leaning toward 2 or 3 months. So, tell me how i'm doing on the management for this story! Any misprints? Anyway, digest that my fans!**


	4. Chapter 4

I wish I could extract the male lead from the story, but it was such an important role. So, with a quiet agreement, I decided to pick the lead, only if Elsa was beside me. "This is inequality Elsa!" I sat on my judges seat, pouting. "It's just a guy, it won't be the destruction of our relationship or anything like that!" She replied, wrapping her arms around me. I took her hands off my belt and sighed. I shivered without her warmth, and every electron in my body fired off. "Anyway, thank you Elsa, because of your attendance, I'm not afraid of anyone getting in the way of us." I lied, speaking fast. But she saw right through my encoding. "It's not like he will chase after me in real life Anna!" Elsa shouted at me, as her eyes glimmered like they were telling an anecdote. Then, she decided to apologize, as she went to grant me a hug. Tears came out of my eyes like pudding. It was a mystery why she loved me, I was such a mess, putting on a tough exterior while on the inside I was a mess ready to explode. I've always been so isolated, never telling anyone my heritage, my age, or even my favorite color. But Elsa was so brave, she made me want to be brave too. So, I continued with the expenditure.

"It won't last long, I promise." I told Elsa as she took a seat by my side. The stage glittered like stars from my Astronomy days, and I sucked in a breath, and I called in the first person.

First was a man named Charming Debugger. Sadly, I could not accord him for the role, as his acting was bland and all around terrible. Then we Elsa and I had a dispute on whether we should grant the role to a man named Kristoff, or a man named Flynn Rider. Finally, in an explosion of heated words, we decided on Kristoff. Great, just another no good male populating our studio.

I was looking around a jewelry store to buy Elsa a premium necklace, when I ran into Kristoff. He was filled with dignity and a little bit of stubbornness. I told him how I was a voter to choose him over Flynn Rider and he blushed.

* * *

Elsa POV

"Hey Don, where's Anna?" I asked, as he gave me a random face and shrugged. I felt like something bad had went into orbit.

* * *

Anna POV

"So you used to be a teacher Kristoff?" I asked him the next day, of course as a director, it was my first impulse as to get to know him by asking him to my house. But the interview went slightly off schedule. I leaned in close to him, and soon I was coloring his mouth with kisses. No more Hans partitioning me from my life, I could do what I wanted.

* * *

 **I guess that's the theme here, no one can stop you. Not even an angel like Elsa. Or that annoyance Hans. I'm gonna have seven chapters in this story, so 3 more to go! By the way, next time I will have a better description of how she feels around Kristoff vs Elsa. More Chapters in stock people!**


	5. Chapter 5

**I'm just chilling out with a Boston Lager having writer's block right now. (LOL no I'm not that old yet), But anyway, here's the new chapter arrival, I hope you like it. I want to see a good reaction! Lol but seriously I am living with MAJOR writer's block right here. Inside my house, literally dying. Ha ha ha, but seriously, here it is, I love you, and I hope my writer's block did NOT get in the way of this story. For the third, no fourth, no FIFTH time, ENJOY.**

* * *

Elsa POV

"We need Anna's attendance in these scenes!" I yelled at our primary co-director Don. I hated knowing Kristoff was also an opponent we were missing. "Oh, It's wartime now Anna!" I screamed, I knew when I got to Anna's house, it would be a horde of kisses, hugs, and love, but not to me.

When I got to Anna's private mansion in the hills of Hollywood, I burst through the door, not even bothering to knock. And I have to say, it was quite a performance. Anna was starting to strip in front of Kristoff, taking off her bra and her panties. I'll try to explain what happened, but it is so hard as I'm not a person filled with much pedantry. As soon as I was present, Anna filled with tears and Kristoff grabbed his clothes and tried to explain. Then with a single motion, I made them shut up. Anna was shaking with tears, her body quivering and quaking with so much sadness, anger, and guilt. I took a catalog that was nearby and was about to hit her with it, but I fell to the ground and started sobbing violently too. "Elsa, I-I met him a-at the p-p-port in a j-jewelry store and I j-just got c-carried away." Anna explained, but all I was receiving was sobbing. "Anna, keep this promise." I told her, as all the color, all the people in the room faded, everyone faded except her.

"I know this incidence will hurt us. But your intellect is superior to mine I guess. I suppose I'm just as normal to you as the one hundred people on our set. Promise me that every advertisement you create, every movie you direct, everything you do, I hope you think of us. Your lack of apathy to me is extraordinary. But I don't want you to move to an exotic location for this. I will not keep dating you, because of your extreme lack of love toward me, but I want you to do well in life. I will keep this under casing. But I hope whenever you are stirring up trouble, you think of what you did to _me._ " I stated, looking across the room at Anna.

"W-we can't m-mend this together?" She cried, leaning against the imperative wall. "We're just issuing a regular break-up." I responded, standing on the platform before her bed. "This is preliminary, let's talk about this later." Kristoff growled as his supporter Anna nodded. "I-If everything at the set goes according to plan we can meet again here on T-Tuesday." Said Anna, my former queen, my lover, my loss, my everything. I was scaling the room, fighting back tears. Now Kristoff will be a researcher of her body, not me. I wanted to gather her up in my arms. I wanted to flirt with friendly passion. I wanted her on my committee, not Kristoff's. I wanted to know the layout of her body again. But now, I was revising myself for her well-being. I would soon be searching for another one. Situating myself with a new body.

Anna was no easy ride on a cruise, but tasting her was like tasting alcohol.

Acting was the capitol of all my passions, and Anna knew that about me.

And our romance was the best one I've ever had...

* * *

 **This makes me want to enroll in an acting institution so I can meet a man as nice as Elsa. Lol, but this is no draft, this is technically the legit last chapter. Later: 2 chapters of epilogue to see the transformation of Elsa and Anna.**


	6. Epilogue Part One

Elsa POV

10 years after Anna

My dependence on Anna quickly faded. I had started my own company with bracelets, and people loved it. Accusations were made that Anna still loved me and I was a jerk. People started calling us Elsanna, and I still remember looking at the still projection of fans on my computer screen. I had an inner Elsanna fan inside of me, as crazy as it seems. I want to stab myself with a sword for saying this, but I miss her. She was my everything. I remember the way she would jest and joke, while when she was working she was calm and collected.

But I had already put her aside. I couldn't compute the jealousy I would feel when she showed herself on talk shows, or when she would bring her kids to ice cream stores. BUt let me explain the rationale behind why I broke up with her.

Anna had a characteristic, curiosity. That angel had a dark side, she couldn't help herself to experimenting. I know in my gut that it's not her fault, but I can't help but feel betrayed. Under her casing, she had a million thoughts going off about _everything_. Her life is beyond my criterion, but this is how she explained it to me.

10 years ago, on Tuesday.

 _Plastering on a fake smile, I walked into Anna's Mansion. I soon found myself merging into Anna by accident, almost falling on top of her. Just like how it happened when I was just an employee of an infamous director's movie. I wanted to cry, but Anna found humor in the situation. "Uniting together once again I see." She winked, and somehow her humor seemed to work._

 _Ten minutes later Kristoff came, and everything became quiet. He decided to deposit himself on a couch Anna and I had... well... you know... on. That was after shooting the first scene in the movie. My favorite part of the whole movie was that first scene._

 _Anna gave an intellectual speech on how she had something called ADHD, which brings out the curiosity in her. She also decided to expose something else. She opened an envelope and inside was a letter. Correction, two letters. Kristoff went to grasp one, but Anna snagged them away. "I volunteer to read one." I said, knowing I knew cursive from spending so many of my hours at the library and bookshop. I took the letter, and it's old structure almost fell apart in my hands._

 _"It's from the movie." I explained, my lungs gasping for breath. Everything was quiet but my sobbing. "Our movie is elite level, It's nominated for an Oscar." I explained, touching my finger on the listings of movies._

After that we talked some more, Anna showed us her dress that had so many shapes that it looked like geometry homework, and we left. I drove a mile to my house and then cried some more. Why did I feel like this was my fault?


	7. Epilogue Part Two

Anna POV

11 years later

When she left me I felt so low, so empty, so lost. Elsa decided the initiate her stern mode, and I initiated my irresponsible one. Just like I had done so many times before, when I was drunk, in the auditions, and now of course. Elsa was such a character, I loved her so much. She was the creator of my dreams, and the inspiration for everything I do. I wish I had lesser curiosity. I wish god had a better arrangement for me in life. I put a finger on my mouth and tried to imagine Elsa's lips there once again. I was arming myself with guilt. I stood up and turned on the lights for happier lighting. But all this did was rot the place with memories.

 _"Why do it here Anna?" Elsa stated, showing her reluctance. I felt the same way, but I was concealing my fear. "Elsa, we're Hollywood's dynamic power couple, yet we've never had sex?" I argued, stirring her body deep into the couch. "I have to give you credibility for that. But Anna, you're acting like a criminal!" Elsa said, as I drew on her like my finger was a marker. She touched the pendant on my neck. It was the life cycle of a butterfly she gave to me, and I always wore it. "I found this on a jewelry store on Arendelle Lane. It's near the studio." Elsa sat up and thought. I took a seat near her. "Anna, do you think our age ever matters?" She asked with a straight face._

 _It was an average question, but did it matter? "Elsa, this is love, not an experiment, and you love me, so it doesn't matter!" I said, coming near her. I touched her forehead gingerly, like you would if someone had a fever. "Here," I gestured toward the coach, and drew a sheet over us._

A single tear fell from my eye as I looked out onto my golf course I had never used before... typical, I was rich. Why did I have an affair? I almost gave oral sex to Kristoff. Why did I have such diversity in attraction towards men and women?

The answer came popping into my head at once. Why did I never notice it before? For eleven years, ever since I turned 16, I had been so confused about which gender I liked better. I got butterflies when I had transactions with both men and women. Yearly I would go back in forth between the two in secret, without the paparazzi knowing. Now, I was barred with the knowledge of why I was like this, I was bisexual.

I should have known it from the time I was hiring Elsa. I kicked my boot against the window as it shattered to pieces. Why did I have this issue? No wonder I was so boring, I hid my problem from everyone! I started to lead myself away from that window, it also had many memories.

 _"I'll support you no matter what. I don't care if you fall into depression, kill yourself, or hate me. I will always be with you." I said, emphasizing the specific word support. The climate in the room got hotter as I kissed her, tracing her jawline with an up and down motion. "Oh Anna, this is revenge!" She laughed while she moaned in agony and pleasure._

I sobbed in despair. I tried to bolt out of the room, but I fell, crying over the shattered glass. Every atom in my body shook.

This was the general way I was for the next month. Then I decided to swap out my feelings for work. I started to mimic the feelings I had onto the screen. Then, I was walking away with an Oscar.

I got more into reading, I loved the way it made me feel. One of the books I read had a striking resemblance to my life. It was called _Don't Mind the Weather._ Then I realized it was a rendition of my life, because Elsa wrote it. It made me sick that she had done it, until I realized she changed the names and no one would know. My body was urging me to go over and tell her I loved it, so I did go over.

Her apartment was at the end of a lonely road. Every aspect of it was gorgeous. It had a layer of stone, matched with beautiful marble steps. _"The least she could do is tell me she got a new house."_ I thought with general betrayal clouding my thoughts.

I grazed the door with my fingers longingly, my index finger slowly falling last. I knocked, without our little romantic jingle. I didn't have to venture far to get here, but already I could feel a strong storm settling in. I had no where else to go, so didn't she have the obligation to let me in?

Composing myself, I slowly opened the door. My protectiveness went into overload as I saw broken glass, and... blood? I saw a cap on the ground and picked it up. "Damn, what happened?" I whispered as the blood from the cap came on my skin like jelly.

I opened the door to a bedroom to see the inevitable, Elsa was injured. Stuff was knocked over, debris covered the floor, and Elsa was slumped in a corner holding her stomach. "Hans..." was the only accusation I heard.

Before I could wander around searching for him, I called the police and the hospital.

Elsa usually looks imperial, but now she looked like nothing but a face among the crowd.

I looked at a chart that showed the backlog of money she was getting from her jewelry company. Then with the publicity of her new book, she was probably more famous than I was.

Preserving the hat I found, I put it in my bag. I then took Elsa's jacket off, hearing large amounts of pence in the pockets. I counted them, and it was the equivalent of 60 cents. It suddenly came to me, Elsa was the attendant of a casino. It made sense, she was always talking about this guy named Jack when we were dating, how they were really good friends, and they hung out a lot at some random place. Ugh, would this saga of confusion ever end? I looked at the damage of Elsa's stomach and cringed.

I looked around the room, Elsa's old vinyl discs were smashed on the ground, her bed had rips over it, and paintings were slashed with a knife.

"Elsa, I'm confident you're going to live." I lied like a rat.

I noticed a work file on the ground ripped to pieces, our picture still clinging onto a wall, and Elsa and I quietly sobbing.

"Remember the wedding venue we were going to have?" I asked Elsa, her wine colored lips smiling.

"Given that I'm going to die, I guess that's never going to happen." Elsa sobbed, thinking about how low the probability of living was.

"I hope you don't still dislike me Elsa."

"Please Anna, I still favor you over any other girl or boy."

I leaned in, smelling her fruit-like smell, touching her soft skin, feeling her body one last time. I held her tighter, she was my security blanket.

"Elsa, you are so unique, I should have never let you go like that."

Suddenly a man burst through the door. He saw us wading in the debris and finally said, "Move, we need to get her to the hospital!"

Barring my teeth, I nodded. Even though this man was a disturbance of our peace, I had asked him to be here. He swooped her up in one bold stride, and ran toward the exit. I was guessing that was the hospital because of his quick urging need to get out. He saw Elsa and I just as residents of the city. I wondered if he thought I was a scum.

Gravity shifted as I saw Elsa in the stretcher, her eyes fluttering, seconds from dying. I ran over and kissed her on the cheek.

 _If our love's insanity, why are you my clarity?_

A pop of color from her deep blue eyes, then eternal death.

Trading Elsa out for Kristoff was the worst thing I've ever done in my life.

But I paid the price and the toll, and now I regret every minute I'm with him.


End file.
